One-off paranormal characters
As 'The Midlander, the mini series' progresses through the decades, several paranormal characters, both locomotive and human, appear and vanish after their first and only appearances. Many have reasons of making their return. No. 82018 No. 82018 was a BR Standard 3 tank locomotive that was scrapped in 1967. He/she reappears on the tenth anniversary of his/her class' demise in 1977, in the same "as withdrawn" state when scrapped. Bio The history behind this locomotive is unclear but what is known is that he or she was built at Swindon in 1952, withdrawn from Nine Elms shed in 1966 and scrapped at Newport the same year. Personality Since this character never appeared alive in the series or speaks after his or her own death, this character's personality is unknown. Livery As the apparition shows, No. 82018 is painted in British Railways (BR) Lined Black with Late Crests on the water tanks and the number '82018' written in white on the bunker. Basis or real locomotive No. 82018 is based off the real locomotive. It was one of 45 BR Standard 3 class 2-6-2T locomotives built by Swindon between 1952 and 1955. The design was built using a modified boiler of the GWR "Large Prairie" tanks(a series of 2-6-2Ts built to an unchanged design by the GWR since 1903) that the works is partly famous for (other than the 4-6-0s and pannier tanks). The class saw large amounts of use in the Western and Southern Regions of BR, but the class was replaced by multiple units on their services in all regions. Withdrawals began in 1964 and the final one withdrawn on July 1967, which that was No. 82019. It was left at the depot until is closure in 1968 and when offered for preservation, it was considered too expensive at £1,500 (a lot of money in 1968) and No. 82019 was scrapped at Cashmores that same year. No. 82018 (the engine before No. 82019) was built in 1952 and scrapped after withdrawal in 1966. Trivia The headless female passenger The headless passenger, known by many as the "headless woman in Victorian clothes", is ghostly figure of a headless woman that appeared in the District Railway four-wheel coaches after restoration in the late-1970s. It relates to mysterious death of a young woman which was killed by a train hauling all three of the coaches. Bio The bio of this woman is unknown, but it's known that in the 1870s, a young woman was run over by a suburban train outside London. No identify was ever found. The first case of the headless woman was in May of 1978, when passengers reported seeing a the body of a woman in Victorian clothing, but with the head missing. Moorland Steam Railway Staff inspected the coaches for any smells of a rotting body or any signs that it was a joke by teens, but nothing was found. The second case was only ten days after the coaches returned to service, which the signing of a headless woman in mid-Victorian dress was seen at Northrop station boarding a coach, which was noticed by the station master. Two months later, a reported signing of a head of a woman was seen floating in the brake coach near the guard's compartment. The signing started dying down in November that year when the figure was seen leaving one of the coaches at Gladsville station on one of the late trains. The last signing was in December 31th, when the figure was seen with the head just one minute before the minute the MSR welcomed 1979. No signings have been reported since. Basis The headless female passenger is based on the classic tales of headless spirits and ghosts that haunt certain locations. Not many cases have headless ghosts as female, but they do exist. The passenger's figure appears to be inspired by one of the headless females from Australia. Trivia The scenes of the headless passenger were said to be trickly to film, since they were live-action shots added into the filming featuring the coaches' models. The change in temperature from by the headless woman is based on real life cases of ghosts making rooms cold. Andy's brother No. 2259, better known as "Andy's brother" 'or '"Andy's dead brother", was a GWR 2251 class goods engine for the Western Region. He came back to haunt his elder (also eldest) brother Andy in the Autumn of 1985, but was banished to hell by his brother and class pioneer in just one night. Bio According to Andy, his dead brother was an engine who just wanted to be preserved when diesel-hydraulics appeared on the Western Region of British Railways (BR) in the 1950s. When Andy told him he was going to the Moorland Steam Railway, No. 2259 snapped and tried to kill his class' pioneer. This failed when he went too fast on the line to Penzance during a storm in 1964, which washed away the track he was on and No. 2259 was claimed to the English Channel. His wreck was never found. No. 2259 came back as a ghost to terrorise Andy in 1985 (the 150th anniversary of the founding of the GWR), but soon extended his attacks on the other locomotives owned by the railway. Basis or real locomotive No. 2259 is based off the real locomotive. Trivia No. 2259's model is just a standard Bachmann GWR 2251 class 0-6-0 with a Robinson/ROD tender. No. 2259 has Andy's face masks. * This explains why both were confused with each other when they first entered service. No. 2259 uses red tail lights to represent demonised white head code lights. * Two are used and they are fitted with LED lights. "Engine Destroyed" '''"Engine Destroyed" '''is the nickname to a phantom tank locomotive that was seen on the 70th anniversary of Blitz. This was a locomotive destroyed in 1940 when Northampsmith was bombed by the Luftwaffe in WWII. The design is an old design of locomotive that appears to be a pre-1900 class. Bio Since this character has never been seen in the series, little is known about her art from Hughes' knowledge from working with the engine in him on the line. According to the L&YR 28 class 0-6-0, "Engine Destroyed", as he referred to the engine after her death, was a suburban tank that operated the line before being replaced following the Blitz attack on Northampsmith railway yards, which suffered the most amount in the attack. She was inside the second shed (back then, Northampsmith MPD was just two sheds built next to each other) and was hit directly. Her remains were scrapped at Crewe and was replaced by Fowler 2P 4-4-0, until it was replaced by Jinty in 1954. Her ghost reappeared next to her former shedmate on the 70th anniversary of Northampsmith Blitz and was given an honour by the steam locomotives of the Moorland Steam Railway. Personality Livery As seen as a ghost, "Engine Destroyed" is painted in plain LMS Black with yellow lettering and numbering on her water tanks. Basis or real locomotive "Engine Destroyed" is based on a LNWR 4ft 6in tank locomotive. These were built by Crewe Works 1879 to 1898 and designed by Francis William Webb. In 1905, five of these 2-4-2Ts were rebuilt to the Whyte notation of the design they were based off, the 2234 class 2-4-0Ts (another F. W. Webb class), which these became known as "Chopper Tanks". "Engine Destroyed" is based on one of the five rebuilt engines of the class. Trivia "Engine Destroyed" has only one vocal and that is a loud, high-pitched scream. This's done by Emily Schmarr screaming (Shane asked for "top of her lungs" type) into the microphone. Like Hughes, "Engine Destroyed" is fitted with Joy valve gear, only other being "Old Bill" (An ex-LNWR G2A "Super D" that appeared in 'The Midlander')Category:Humans Category:Tender locomotives Category:Tank locomotives Category:Scrapped